Human skin is composed of three primary layers, the stratum corneum, the epidermis, and the dermis. The outer layer is the stratum corneum. Its primary function is to serve as a barrier to the external environment. Lipids are secreted to the surface of the stratum corneum. These lipids decrease the stratum corneum's water permeability. Sebum typically constitutes 95% of these lipids. Abramovits et al, Dermatologic Clinics, Vol 18, Number 4, October 2000.
Sebum is produced in the sebaceous glands. These glands are present over most of the surface of the body. The highest concentration of these glands occurs on the scalp, the forehead and the face. Despite the important physiological role that sebum plays, many individuals experience excess sebum production, especially in the facial area. Excess sebum is associated with an increased incidence of acne. Even in individuals without acne, sebum can make the skin look greasy, decreasing its attractiveness. Abramovits et al, supra.
Current treatments for excess sebum are less than optimal. Accutane (isotretinoin) reduces sebum secretion by up to 90%. However, isotretinoin is associated with a number of serious side effects. It causes serious birth defects and is contraindicated in women of childbearing age. Thus, isotretinoin is only utilized for severe acne. It is inappropriate to use this drug merely as a cosmetic aid.
Acyl CoA cholesterol acyl transferase (ACAT) inhibitors were initially evaluated to treat elevated cholesterol. U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,326 discloses that ACAT inhibitors also reduce the secretion of sebum. While the '326 patent is a valuable contribution to the art, such treatments are not commercially available at the present time. Currently, the most practical means of alleviating excess sebum is frequent washings. Thus, a need exists in the art for new treatments that will reduce the secretion of sebum by the sebaceous glands.